


Everyone Has a Story

by casual_distance



Series: More Than One [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Hooking up, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel before they were Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> These are written more in a “headcanon” style rather than actual narrative, and set up some background for Dean and the group and for Cas and Gabe’s relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the circle jerk group have history.

At first it was just a way for a group of not-straight guys to blow off some steam and maybe hook up. Dean was down for it. The first couple times he'd ended up trading blow jobs with a couple of the guys, but overall he hadn't been that interested in starting anything.

Sure, he enjoyed watching. Benny had a thick cock, fat and heavy and dark. Dean liked the look of it framed between his thighs which were just as thick. He'd been the first Dean had gotten his mouth on. It had been as good as he'd expected, but he'd wanted to date Dean when Dean hadn't been interested. By the time Dean had been willing, Benny'd been involved with Andrea, and their relationship had settled into a solid kind of friendship that Dean expected would last his lifetime.

Aaron was smaller, not as much bulk as Benny and heavier set, but he looked comfortable. Naked and with a hand stroking his cock, he made Dean think of being curled up on the couch and watching TV while exchanging lazy hand jobs. He'd been a type of domesticity that Dean couldn't see for himself. They'd flirted, but Dean hadn't been willing to let it go past that.

Gabriel sucked a mean cock. He'd been one of the few that had enticed Dean in the beginning, but he had also had too much energy for Dean. Didn't mean that Dean didn't enjoy watching him. Gabriel was the only one who changed it up. Most of the time, the guys just played with their cocks and balls, occasionally brought some fingers into play, but Gabriel had brought vibrators and butt plugs and cock rings. He teased the other guys about being vanilla but he always came back.

Balthazar and Samandriel were intermittent attendees of their little group. Balthazar lacked a taste for masturbation and preferred being with a partner- or partners, preferably. He and Dean had been together once, but Dean had been annoyed by the whole thing; Balthazar had wanted a pretty toy to put on display. 

Samandriel was shy. He liked being able to watch, to see the guys touch themselves and to touch each other, but he hated showing himself off, jerking off with his hand inside his pants instead. That had its own appeal, seeing the motions and the damp spot that spread across the front of his pants as he moaned his way through his orgasm, but Dean had little patience for coaxing a lover out of their comfort zone.

Other men came and went, Gabriel and Balthazar bringing their partner-of-the-moment, others who came because they were curious, some who came but left when their partners didn't like them attending. Dean liked watching them, but after a while, as others hooked up around him, it became noticeable that Dean didn't. Dean had brushed off the teasing; Samandriel also didn't, though no one expected him to. Then Gabriel had made it a challenge amongst all of them: no touching each other. Whoever breaks has to pay the forfeit.

It was a game, an easy one for Dean.

Until Cas.


	2. Castiel's Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His relationship with Gabriel is more complicated than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of underage drinking, underage sex (both parties are high school age), and recreational drug use

The first time Castiel saw Gabriel, he was mostly naked running through the halls of their high school, half the football team chasing him. He was laughing, his head tossed back, the sound bright and colorful. Everyone stopped to watch, including Castiel, but a group of students coming around the corner were unaware of the drama and pushed Castiel into Gabriel's path.

Gabriel slammed into him and they toppled to the ground, a tangle of limbs. For one heart-stopping moment, the weight of Gabriel's body was hot and hard against Castiel's. He slid his palm up Gabriel's naked back without meaning to. Gabriel winked down at him.

"Sorry, babe," he said. "Gotta go."

He pushed himself off Castiel and Castiel rolled out of the way of Gabriel's pursuers.

 

* * *

 

Everyone knew Gabriel by reputation, but by the end of their sophomore year, Castiel knew Gabriel by truth. He knew why Gabriel was loud and angry and enjoyed throwing himself into trouble feet-first. In return, Gabriel knew about Castiel's family, about his father and both his mothers, the four of them one family unit. Gabriel knew how happy they all were until one of his mothers got sick. By the time they knew how serious it was, it was too late.

Gabriel knew how fast her death come and how hard it was for them to recover, if that is what the result of her death can be called. How the mother that had been left behind got lost in her grief, how she'd disappeared one night with a promise to come back but never had. How his father tried his best, but his best meant an ever diminishing presence in Castiel's life until Castiel woke up one day and realized he hadn't spoken to his father face-to-face in over a week.

Gabriel knew all this about him and so much more.

 

* * *

 

When Castiel met Gabriel, he'd already had his first kiss- a girl in his neighborhood- and his first hand job- a boy he went to school with- but Gabriel took all his other firsts, and not just the sexual ones.

In between sharing blow jobs and fingering each other's prostates and playing with toys and other boys, Gabriel showed Castiel the best places to hide when skipping class, the best places to get drugs, the easiest places to sneak into to drink. He dragged Castiel along on pranks and taught him how to talk himself out of any kind of trouble.

Gabriel fucked him through his best highs and talked him through his worst. Gabriel made him laugh when he needed it most and for no reason at all. They spent as much time yelling at each other as they did curled up on the couch at Castiel's house making fun of the Movie of the Week on SyFy. Angry fights with Gabriel's father always ended up with Gabriel in Castiel's bed, and long, lonely nights at Castiel's house always ended up with Castiel at Gabriel's.

Late their senior year, Castiel broke down to admit that somewhere between the late night joy rides and the careful, concerned hugs and the constant search for trouble, he'd fallen for Gabriel and Gabriel had fallen right back.

Things were good for a while. They learned how to be in a relationship with each other, learned each other's expectations and each other's needs. They already knew how to care for each other and it transitioned easily into their relationship.

After graduation, Castiel attended a local college. He talked Gabriel into attending too. Gabriel moved out of his home to live on campus, the freedom giving him a new kind of wild edge. Castiel enjoyed the strange lightness that filtered into everything they did. He enjoyed the extra laughter, the increasingly hilarious games, the new challenges.

Every day he seemed to fall a little more in love, but he'd known that was the way it would be with Gabriel. He expected it would always be that way with Gabriel.

What he didn't expect was to meet Meg. He didn't expect the way he'd be drawn to her soft curves and the wicked curl of her mouth. The way he’d be drawn to the sharp gleam of challenge in her eyes. He thought it was a crush at first. Something in her reminded him of Gabriel and he believed that was why he was so drawn to her. It wasn't until a few months later, sitting under a tree, Meg leaning up against his shoulder, her voice whip sharp, that he realized it was more than that. She tipped her back to peer up at him, dark eyes a stark contrast in the pale skin of her face, dark hair falling over her shoulders. She grinned, and Castiel wanted to lean down and kiss her.

He spent some time apart from her, catching her exaggerated pouts from across the room when they would cross paths, but the attraction didn’t fade. Finally he spoke to Gabriel. Asked him if he was open to trying a poly relationship, that he wanted Gabriel to meet someone, to see if he thought they might be compatible. Gabriel stared at him for a long time, his face a strange mixture of emotions that Castiel couldn't understand. When Castiel said his name, a gentle curiosity, he shook himself and agreed.

Meg and Gabriel didn't like each other, not really, but they both tried, because they both cared about Castiel. In the end Gabriel agreed to let Castiel date Meg. It was a struggle at first, finding something that worked with the three of them. Gabriel would vacillate between being sullen and moody and being overbearingly affectionate. Meg watched, amused, but didn't engage him, preferring to keep Gabriel at a distance.

Castiel tried to talk to Gabriel, tried to find out what was wrong, telling him that if this bothered him, they could reconsider, but, for the first time since they had become friends, Gabriel refused to speak to him. Castiel gave up. If Gabriel wouldn't admit there was a problem, Castiel could only trust that there wasn’t.

The three of them struggled for a time, until one night Gabriel showed up at Castiel's apartment to find Castiel and Meg making out on the couch. For a moment, Castiel thought Gabriel was going to storm out, going to step back into the hallway and slam the door closed between them. Meg lay frozen under him and Gabriel stood frozen in the doorway, face twisted with an unrecognizable expression. A hardness settled into his features just before it shifted into something sly.

"Don't stop on my account," he ordered as he shut the door and settled into one of the chairs that sat across the coffee table. 

"Gabri-" he started, pushing off Meg, but Meg clung to him, refusing to let him go.

She clucked under her breath. "Naughty boy," she teased. "He wants to watch." She twisted her fingers into his hair and dragged him down, running her tongue up the length of his neck to nip at his ear.

"We should put on a show for him," Meg said with a grin, and they did.

Gabriel watched from his chair, pants around his thighs, hand on his cock, while Castiel fucked Meg. She left scratches on his back and he fucked into her until she came on his cock, body squeezing around his. He gasped into her neck, body bowing as he followed after her. Gabriel lurched up from his chair to settle on the back of Castiel's thighs. He gripped the back of Castiel's neck and held him down, pressed his weight into Meg who moaned, body curling up against Castiel's with another shock of pleasure. Gabriel dug his fingers in, nearly bruising, and stroked himself until he was coming across Castiel's ass and back, the hot splash of his come making Castiel groan Gabriel's name into Meg's neck.

 

* * *

 

The peace didn't last long. A few months later, Gabriel came to Castiel with another woman in tow, hair a bleached blond, nails long and sharply red. Lilith looked at Castiel with disdain, but Castiel only nodded his acceptance when Gabriel said they wanted to date. At Castiel's insistence, the four of them sat down to work out some ground rules, expectations for their relationships.

Gabriel and his girlfriend were barely interested, but in the end, the rules were this: Castiel and Gabriel could sleep with each other and their respective girlfriends without prior discussion. Any form of a threesome or a foursome had to be discussed between the four of them beforehand. Castiel could not sleep with Gabriel's girlfriend and Gabriel could not sleep with Castiel's girlfriend. The two women could not sleep with each other. Not unless it had all been discussed beforehand.

 

* * *

 

Castiel never did learn what prompted it or why she did it, but Gabriel's girlfriend slept with Meg, telling her that Castiel and Gabriel had agreed. Meg was leery, but when Lilith showed her a text that appeared to be permission from Castiel, she agreed. Castiel came home to find them in bed together. Gabriel's girlfriend laughed away Castiel's anger. Meg was apologetic, telling Castiel she thought Castiel had agreed to it. It came out that Lilith had taken Castiel's phone and faked the messages, deleting them before Castiel could see them. Meg took the news in stride, but a few days later she broke up with Castiel; she wouldn't be in a relationship where one of the parties was openly manipulative.

"I like you, Clarence," she said, head resting on Castiel's shoulder as she hugged him goodbye, "but I can't do this."

Gabriel just shrugged when Castiel confronted him.

"You don't care that she lied? That she purposely manipulated me and my girlfriend?" Castiel asked.

"It's just sex," Gabriel said. "'Sides when did you become about the rules anyway?"

Castiel stared at him for a long time, waiting for something- anything- different, but Gabriel just stared back, an eyebrow raised in challenge. He didn't concede anything, didn't listen to Castiel's explanations, or try to understand why it was important. He paid attention, though, when Castiel said they could no longer date.

"Because your girlfriend dumped you?" Gabriel asked, incredulous.

"Because you don't understand that there's a problem here, Gabriel."

Gabriel only shook his head and stormed away.

 

* * *

 

They don't talk or see each other, not for a few years, not until one day, out of the blue, Castiel's father called him into the kitchen to discuss something with him. Not until his father told him he was getting married again and he wanted Castiel to meet her and her son.

He doesn't see Gabriel again until he meets he soon-to-be stepbrother.


End file.
